Eine Kleine Nachtmusik
by Galadriadhar
Summary: Sometimes, it seems like all love needs is a little bit of night music.


John looked up as the door to the Café Na Rigara slammed open. An Electabuzz was now trying to slam the door closed, but the windy spring weather had other ideas. John vaulted over the bar and added his strength to the Electabuzz's. The door slowly inched closed, and when it clicked shut John fell over.

He felt himself being lifted to his feet. The Electabuzz smirked at him. "Getting a bit old, John?"

John brushed himself off and stalked back behind the bar. "Not old, Aaron," he said, pointing a stemmed glass at the Electabuzz. "Mature."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Mature and old are the same thing, John." He made his way to the bar and sat down on an unoccupied stool.

Taking the stemmed glass, John filled it with a red juice. He placed it in front of Aaron. "Fresh tamato juice. Drink up." Aaron grabbed the glass and drained it quickly. "What's the news?"

Aaron smacked his lips. "That's a good batch. One of the best."

"You say that about every batch, Aaron."

"And I'm always right!" Aaron put the glass on the table and twisted. He dug in a cloth messenger bag, coming out with a crumpled paper. "Sorry about the condition. Wind decided I needed to skid along Darway and Morcane."

John took the paper from Aaron and smoothed it out. "Is Darway and Morcane still being worked on by Rutger's crew?"

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah… Do you have any antiseptic and bandage?" John grimaced and opened a drawer under the counter.

"Here you go," John said, handing a small bottle and a roll of cloth to Aaron, who eagerly took them. The Electabuzz began digging out some of the bottle's contents and smearing it on his shoulder.

John turned his attention back to the paper. "Winston's stepping up the adoption campaign, then?" Aaron grunted in affirmation. "And there's a new musician with the group at the Radiant Star… Might have to stop by soon."

Aaron wrapped the bandage around his shoulder and tied it off. "She's pretty talented, you know. Name's Emily. Plays the harpsichord, actually."

Quirking his mouth, John looked up. "How does that work? Bill plays the piano."

"They play different musical keys," Aaron explained, handing the antiseptic back to John. "Bill will play one while Emily plays another. Besides, those are two different instruments. Wouldn't expect such great talent from an Absol."

"You're kidding, right?" John asked. Aaron shook his head. "I thought not. Hmm. Well, I'll give it a try. Are you going tonight?"

Aaron sighed. "I wish I could. I don't have time for it. I have two interviews, one photo shoot, and a Floatzel to bother for the humor column."

"Isn't that Herman's job? That Snorlax could use a long walk." John paused for a moment. "And I mean a _really_ long walk."

"Yee-haw." Aaron twirled a finger in the air. "Between you and me, I think Herman's got some issues."

John tried to hold in a snort. "Sorry about that. Anyway, why are you the one doing all those? Wouldn't that be someone else?"

"Herman says he's trying to 'groom me for management,'" Aaron said. "If that happens, then I'm quitting. No management for me. I like the familiar beat of the streets."

The door slammed open again. Aaron and John looked over in time to see Alex close the door quickly. "How did you do that?!" Aaron exclaimed.

Alex cocked his head. "You push on the door. It's called 'closing the door behind you,' Aaron."

"I know that! How did you push it alone? It took both John and me to close it when I came in."

Alex's mouth twitched. "When you've been carrying plates of food as long as I have, you learn the exact force necessary for any task. Or," he said, mouth breaking into a grin, "you just apply all the muscle you have."

John rolled his eyes. "You're crazy, Alex."

"Immature, John," Alex countered. "Not crazy. Not by a long shot. By the way, did you two hear what the floor orchestra's playing tonight?"

Aaron perked up. "At the _Star_? I haven't heard." John shook his head.

" _Journey of Mi-Andiam_ , by Amairani Romianda," Alex announced. "Amairani is here tonight, actually. One night only, she said. She's taking Falloway's place in conducting. Rutger, Forceria, Darcy, Howard, Farby, Bill and Emily have been practicing non-stop. It's quite incredible."

John shot a glance at Aaron, who met his eyes. "I think," Aaron said slowly, "that I need to cancel some appointments."

"Amairani Romianda is someone we wouldn't want to miss," John agreed. " _Journey of Mi-Andiam_ is a classic of classics."

"Let's get going, then," Aaron exclaimed.

"I'll see you two later, then." Alex exited the Café.

John gave a small half-smile. "Are you… attracted to her, Aaron?"

"Amairani?"

"Indeed."

Aaron blushed. "Well… yes. Who wouldn't?"

John shrugged. "Not I. I'm married to the most wonderful woman in the world."

"Ah, I don't have a chance with her anyway," Aaron grumbled, resting his elbows on the counter. "She's a strong, Romianda woman. You know that the Romianda only marry within the tribe."

"I know that," John murmured. "But really, stranger things have happened. I think you might have a chance. A small one, mind you," John continued, holding his thumb and forefinger a fraction of an inch apart, "but a chance, nonetheless."

"I wish some of those strange things would happen to me," Aaron sighed. "But I've got no chance, John. Not even an infinitesimal fraction of what you suggested."

John rolled his eyes. "You never should say things like that, Aaron. Don't you know that? Things aren't always set in stone."

The Electabuzz grunted and left it at that.

* * *

Aaron and John entered the _Radiant Star_. A deluge of noise assaulted their ears, and Aaron had to shout to make himself heard. "I guess everyone else heard about Amairani!"

John just nodded and made his way to where Alex was standing. John waved to get Alex's attention.

"You guys came!" Alex yelled. "Come on! Estelle, Bill, and Lilia are already here. They're at the normal table. I'll seat you two there."

Wading through the crowded room put all of Alex's agility to the test. Aaron and John watched as Alex leaped, backflipped, somersaulted, did handstands, and basically showed off. John shook his head and led Aaron around the crowd. They arrived at the table just before Alex.

The table was nearly on the dance floor and was quieter than the entrance to the _Radiant Star_. Aaron knew it was some sort of acoustical anomaly, but he didn't care right then. He already had a pounding headache, and his shoulder was still hurting. Sitting down next to Bill, Aaron put his head on the table.

"What happened to you?" Bill asked, taking a bite of the chesto pasta love plate he was sharing with Lilia. Holly, meanwhile, was squirming, but Lilia managed to stick one more bite of lasagna in her mouth before Holly escaped to play with Melissa and Lance.

Aaron lifted his head slightly and stared at Bill with one eye. "Noise. Plus wind. Shoulder injury."

Bill grimaced. "You had to go down Darway and Morcane, didn't you? You're not the only one looking forward to the completion of whatever Rutger's doing down there."

Alex had arrived and taken John's order. He left John looking dreamily into Estelle's eyes and came over to Aaron. "What can I get you, Aaron?" Alex asked.

"Does Harry have any oran and aspear skillet?" Aaron groaned. "I need something for this headache…"

Frowning, Alex flipped through his notebook. "Not today, unfortunately. The petaya and oran skillet might be a suitable substitute, though."

Aaron waved his hand in acquiescence. "Fine. Do you have any chilan juice?"

"We should…" Alex murmured. "I'll check. If we do, I'll bring out a nice, hot glass of it. Sound good?" At Aaron's grunt, Alex headed off to the kitchen. As he did so, a hush fell over the _Radiant Star_. All eyes turned to the floor orchestra's dais where Falloway stood, a single light shining on him. At that moment, Bill slipped away from the table and made his way to the dais, where he stationed himself at the piano.

Falloway cleared his throat, then coughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry about that," he called out. "I have a slight cold. Anyway!" Falloway exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. "Ladies and gentlemon, boys and girls, music lovers of all ages. I bid you welcome tonight. It is quite the special night, as we have a special guest with us. May I present the Matron of Music, the _Composette Extrordinari_ ; indeed, Amairani Romianda!"

The crowd in the _Radiant Star_ started applauding loudly as a Nidoqueen came out of a door behind the dais. She was lithe, thin, but not willowy. Her step was sure and her demeanor was sturdy. As she walked to the dais, her dark brown eyes swept over the crowd.

Aaron had been watching her in awe when her gaze fell on him. Their eyes were locked for what felt like a very long time to Aaron, but in that split second, something passed between them. Amairani graced Aaron with a gentle smile and easily mounted the dais. She adjusted some papers on the conductor's stand, put something down, and turned and raised her arms. The crowd quieted. Amairani caught Aaron's eye again.

"It is an honor to be here tonight, in the City," Amairani said, her voice tinged with light huskiness. "The _Radiant Star_ is a venue to rival even the great Amphitheatre of Kal-Edona. Especially," Amairani continued, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "since the Amphitheatre is only ruins now. But I digress.

"I am elated to be here for a night. Falloway has graciously allowed me to take his place, and I am grateful for that. I would like to extend my thanks to him. I would also like to extend my thanks to Farby, Darcy, Bill, Forceria, Rutger, Howard, and Emily for being willing to perform one of my favorite compositions. It is a hard piece to learn, but they have done very well in the short time that they had.

"The piece we will be playing tonight," Amairani said, looking around the room, "is one of my own pieces. It is titled _Journey of Mi-Andiam_. When writing this piece, I was inspired by a certain individual. That individual reminded me of Mi-Andiam, a Lombre from Romianda legend.

"Mi-Andiam was the son of the Romianda chieftain. As such, he was expected to marry a lady from one of the prominent families of the Romianda. But his eye was caught by another.

"Her name was Alaya, a Nidorina from Kal-Edona. She was a commoner, even in the Kal-Edonan society. Mi-Andiam saw none of that, but his father did. The chieftain tried to convince Mi-Andiam to marry another, but he would not.

"Finally, the chieftain made a deal with Mi-Andiam. If he could perform a task of the chieftain's choosing, then convince Alaya to marry him, the chieftain would recognize Alaya as a worthy wife."

Amairani fell silent for a moment. Aaron gazed at her, wondering if the story had anything to do with him. The Nidoqueen looked around the room again.

"Mi-Andiam accepted the task that was given. He was to travel to the far Arkes Mountains and find a Pokemon by the name of Reshiram. He was to ask the Pokemon to grant him a piece of gold that he could make an instrument out of. He was then to forge an instrument that would gain Reshiram's approval.

"This piece, _Journey of Mi-Andiam_ , tells what Mi-Andiam encountered in his journey to the Arkes Mountains, his meeting with Reshiram, and his eventual return to the Romianda." Amairani bowed and turned to the floor orchestra. She picked up a shining conductor's baton from the stand, tapped the stand, and raised the baton. The floor orchestra readied their instruments.

Aaron wasn't ready for the richness of the music. The first note swept him away into a far-off time, when another Pokemon sought the hand of one he could not have. Aaron knew how Mi-Andiam must have felt. He felt as though Amairani was out of his reach. Back at the _Café, h_ e had managed to downplay just how madly in love he was with Amairani.

Mi-Andiam began to climb the Arkes Mountains, and Aaron sighed. There was no chance. He might as well give up and become the head of the newspaper. That would be something, at least.

He prepared to stand, but froze as the music fell. Mi-Andiam had just asked Reshiram for the gold. A scene unfolded in Aaron's mind and followed the music.

 _"My name is Mi-Andiam. I have come to seek you, most noble Reshiram."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I seek a piece of gold, that I may forge an instrument worthy of your approval."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Reshiram, I wish for a lovely Nidorina to be my wife. But my father will not agree to the union unless I prove my love. I have come to the Arkes Mountains to ask this thing of you, that I might accomplish the requirements my father has given."_

 _"Love?"_

 _"Yes. I love Alaya with all of my heart. In truth, I would prefer to have made my love known and be rejected than have kept it silent. That is why I am here… I love Alaya, and I would rather have taken the chance than live with regret."_

 _"For one so young, you are very wise, Mi-Andiam. I will grant you the gold you seek. Take it, and forge something worthy of truth."_

 _"Thank you, Reshiram."_

The scene dissipated slowly. It was slow enough that Aaron saw Mi-Andiam forge a golden baton that received Reshiram's approval. Thoughts flew through Aaron's head. He wondered what Amairani thought about him. He considered the words Mi-Andiam had spoken. And then Aaron eased himself back into his chair as the music continued.

* * *

Later that night, Aaron was walking slowly back to his apartment on Fourth. He had left the crowds of the _Radiant Star_ behind. The quiet stars and his thoughts were his only companions.

Footsteps broke through Aaron's contemplation. He stopped to let the owner of the footsteps catch up.

"That was a wonderful piece, ma'am," Aaron said quietly. "It was richer than I remember."

Amairani chuckled. "It was only rich because you thought it was, Aaron."

Aaron glanced over at Amairani. She was standing beside him, examining her hands. She was a beautiful lady… "Amairani?"

"Yes?"

"Was _Journey of Mi-Andiam_ inspired, in part, by… me?" Aaron turned fully to face Amairani. Her mouth quirked up at the left side.

"Yes and no," she replied. "It was inspired by both of us."

"How so?"

Amairani let a full smile slide onto her face. "Do you really want to know? It's… different than you think."

"I'm not Mi-Andiam?" Aaron asked, surprised.

"No," Amairani said. "I was Mi-Andiam. You were Alaya." She shrugged. "I felt you were out of reach. It's always been expected that I marry in the tribe. But… the one I love isn't one of the Romianda."

"Aren't you the leader? Can't you decide what the rules are?"

"The rules are older than I am, Aaron. The Romianda do not change rules on a whim."

Aaron wrinkled his forehead. "Even if that whim is love?"

Amairani nodded. "Even if that whim is love."

The two were silent for a moment. Then Aaron sat down on the sidewalk and looked up at Amairani. "You love me?"

She lowered herself to the ground. "Is that so hard to believe, Aaron? You're a handsome, charming fellow, even from a distance. Up close, you're even more."

"Well, you're far more fantastic than I am," Aaron replied quietly, lowering his head. "So much so that I feel inadequate."

"Hey…" Amairani said, taking Aaron's right hand in her left hand. "Don't say that. You're not inadequate. Not at all. I know you may not believe that, but it's true."

Aaron put his left hand on top of hers. It was smooth and strong. He felt at peace with her. "Do you think…" He trailed off, swallowed, and tried again. "Do you think that we could try? If you love me, and I love you… we might as well try."

Amairani nodded slowly. "I could try and convince the elders that it's time to do things differently…" She took Aaron's chin and lifted his head so that she could look him in the eyes. "I would love to, Aaron. I may be a Romianda, but I want to marry someone I love. Maybe this is the first step." Amairani giggled, surprising Aaron. "Does this mean that I get to say you're my boyfriend?"

Aaron laughed out loud, squeezing Amairani's hand. "If I get to say you're my girlfriend."

She leaned against Aaron's shoulder. "Of course… That sounds nice."

"It does…"

Up above, the quiet stars twinkled their approval.


End file.
